Stealth Bomber
The Stealth Bomber is a 9 killstreak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and a 14 point Support Strike Chain in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Using the killstreak calls in a B-2 Spirit that delivers a carpet-bombing run over a designated portion of the map. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stealth Bomber is a killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Requiring 9 consecutive kills (or 8 with Hardline on), it is unlike a Precision Airstrike in that the bomber does not show up on enemy radar. If a player is in a protected position within ground zero (area of impact), they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty, shaking vision, and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. Like the Precision Airstrike, the direction from which the Stealth Bomber comes from can be controlled. Its bombing radius makes it great for maps like Wasteland with large amounts of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs can cover the whole area of the map Rust. Its effectiveness is increased if a UAV is available to reveal the positions of enemies on a map. The Stealth Bomber's effectiveness varies depending on the map. On short, narrow maps a well placed strike can cover an entire battlefield killing everyone outdoors. However, on larger maps the Bomber is typically much less effective than a Pave Low, another 9-killstreak reward. In most situations the Stealth Bomber will manage to get only one or two kills, and can not get more kills than there are players on the other team. The Pave Low will usually kill more enemies than the Stealth Bomber, and can easily score more kills than there are players on the other team. The only real advantage the Stealth Bomber has over the Pave Low is that it can be called in quickly (but not as fast as the Precision Airstrike, giving enemies time to take cover), gets the needed kills faster, and cannot be destroyed (though it stops dropping its payload if the enemy calls an EMP the moment it arrives on the map). Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on the enemy radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. There is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2. Additionally, some players may hear the Stealth Bomber coming and have time to run for cover, because when the Stealth Bomber comes it makes a quite loud noise, especially for the players wearing a headset. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Stealth Bomber returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a 14 point reward in the Support Strike Chain. It is one of the few Support Strike Package rewards that offers an offensive advantage, the others being the Remote Sentry, Escort Airdrop, and the Juggernaut Recon. Gallery File:Stealthbomberunderview.jpg|The underside of a Stealth Bomber. Stealth Bomber MW3.jpg|A Stealth Bomber dropping its payload in Modern Warfare 3. Note the lack of detail on the aircraft. Stealth Bomba.jpg|Another view of the Stealth Bomber. File:StealthB.jpg|Stealth Bomber on Dome. B-2Spirit-stealth2.jpg B-2Spirit-stealth.jpg Trivia *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. It is only announced to friendlies as an airstrike. *In Free-for-All, the B-2 is announced to players of the same faction, on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the "stealth" bomber to most players. *Watching a killcam with a B-2 the player will notice that the top of the plane is not fully detailed. All that is visible are gray lines. *In Modern Warfare 3, if one enables Color Blind assist, then one can see enemy Stealth Bombers in orange on the minimap. *It is actually possible to get more kills than there are enemy players, if the entire enemy team is killed on one side of the map and respawns immediately on the other side while the bombs are still being dropped. *It is possible to destroy a Stealth Bomber in Modern Warfare 3 using an EMP. However, the EMP has to be called in before the bombs drop, or the airstrike will continue. **For some odd reason, the Stealth Bomber's destroyed model in reuses the Harrier's from Modern Warfare 2. *Regardless of map or faction, the Stealth Bomber's callsign in ''MW3 ''is always "Nighthawk". References Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards